


I can't keep my eyes off you

by Growlies



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growlies/pseuds/Growlies
Summary: You and Ren had a dance that requires slow movement and bodies brushing against each other.





	I can't keep my eyes off you

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the dancing game

“For my first time doing a dance with you, you were actually pretty good.” Ren compliments, walking off the stage with you.

“I must agree, that was wonderful.” Yusuke praises.

Ren leads you to his dressing room and promptly locked the door, and even if he knew the answer to the question he was about to ask it. “You didn’t do that on purpose right..?”

“And if I did?” You breathe out.

“As much as I like playing cat and mouse games I don’t like having to deal with this for long, wouldn’t you agree?” 

“Yeah, but we don’t have much time so just do what you’d like.”

A small smirk is on his face.“How many minutes do we have?”

“About 5.”

“That’s enough time.”

Ren wastes no time practically throwing himself on you, your back hitting the dresser and creating little bite marks along your neck, earning a low groan. You can feel his hands on your hips, his fingers grabbing the waistbands of your pants and tugging them down just enough. He lifts you up so you’re sitting on the countertop and slips his finger in your warm heat, pushing your underwear aside. Which caused you to gasp. “I should mention this...You’re probably not gonna cum and even if you want to I’m not going to let you.”

“Wha- that’s not fair!” You whispered yelled.

A chuckle rumbles out of his throat. “Well...You did say that I could do what I liked.” You let out a ‘hmph’ as Ren pushed into you.“Hah...it’s been awhile since we did anything like this..if we had more time I’ve would’ve loved to fu-” You shut him up with a kiss, he responds by speeding up his thrusts, his hips eagerly snapping into yours.

It doesn’t take long until you feel close and Ren is whimpering into your mouth-

He suddenly stops and slowly backs away from you, lips parting and withdrawing from inside you. Seconds later, a smirk is on his face as he tucks himself back in. “So-”

“RenRen! You there? It’s time for the next dance!” That voice sounds like Ryuji..

“I’ll be there in a second!” Ren replies.

Ryuji shouts ‘Okay!’ And you can hear his footsteps fade away. He walks towards the door and cracks it open, checking if anyone’s coming. When he sees no one, he turns back to you.

“Be a good girl for me and stay okay? I might treat you to something special when I come back.”


End file.
